The invention relates to an improved purse insert construction such that a variety of items are retained in elastic pockets of differing size, shape and location in the insert. Furthermore, the entire purse insert including the contained items can be transferred from one purse to another in one easy step.
By their very nature, purses are meant to carry a large number of miscellaneous items, any of which may be needed at a given time. For instance, a non-exhaustive list might be a checkbook, glasses, contact case, calling cards, cigarettes, lighter, pen, pills, lipstick, raincoat, tissues, charge cards, pictures, wallet, key rings, make-up, toothbrush, hair brush, hair spray, soap, chewing gum, candy and a folding umbrella. In purses composed of one or several large receptacle pockets, all these items form an unorganized mass. It is preferable to incorporate a number of particularized compartments or pockets to allow for organization and separation of the items. Many examples of such are known in the art.
It is also very common that different purses will be used by the owner for different occasions. For example, a fancy dinner party requires a different purse than a trip to the grocery store. In this case, the owner must individually remove all of the items from one purse and transfer them to the other. To alleviate this problem, there have been invented various purse inserts. These inserts allow for a one-step transfer of all items from one purse to the other by simply transferring the insert. These purse inserts vary in structure from a pocket having several vertical partitions to inserts that have numerous specialized pockets, snaps and flaps. Examples of these inserts are shown by Ody in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,459, Holden in U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,312, Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,669 and Wilson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,457.
A major problem with all prior purse inserts, unsolved until this invention, is that the individual pockets and compartments do not by themselves restrain and therefore retain the article or articles contained therein. The various prior art patents attempt to solve this problem by utilizing zippers, snaps or other fastening means to physically close the pocket openings. This solution requires additional material, hardware and labor in the construction of the purse insert and results in a bulkier, more complicated insert requiring physical manipulation to get to the various items. Furthermore, unless every one of the pockets and compartments are equipped with these closure means and every closure is secured, items will be lost from the open pockets should the purse or insert be inverted during use or transfer of the insert.